


And If You're Still Bleeding, You're The Lucky Ones

by NoPitSoDeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Here there be sads, I Tried, M/M, it was late, poor Luce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPitSoDeep/pseuds/NoPitSoDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lucifer collapses into his arms, Sam remembers when this started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You're Still Bleeding, You're The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Review are love, but be nice! Update soon, I promise!

As Lucifer collapses into his arms, Sam remembers when this started. 

He recalls with perfect clarity how the angel appeared on his doorstep, weary and tired and covered in cuts and bruises. Sam had stared for a moment, taking it in, and then stepped aside, leading him toward the bathroom. 

Lucifer had sat still and silent on the toilet seat while Sam cleaned the slices across his face and chest, put gauze and bandages over the burns lacing over his back, and didn't ask what had happened. 

That night, they fell asleep together, and whatever inhibitions Sam had thought bed have about sleeping next to Satan, he didn't. 

It had all gone from there. 

The explanation of Lucifer's fall from grace (again). 

The apology Sam hadn't known he'd needed. 

The first kiss, two months after they'd started living together. 

The first time having sex, a few weeks after that. 

It was like a dream, one that Sam had thought impossible. Happiness, in the truest sense of the word, filled him. Somehow, through some impossible, inconceivable set of circumstances, it was Lucifer, the one who had broken so much of Sam's life, that was able to fix it. 

He remembers bitterly the day they the hunters approached him. 

Dean had come to terms with his choices years ago, he and Cas mutually deciding that it was Sam's life, to do with as he pleased, and, even, coming to accept Lucifer as part of it.  
"I don't like it." Dean had said.  
"You don't have to." Had been Sam's reply. 

And that had been that. 

But word had, inevitably, travelled. Sam Winchester, the devil-fucker. Sam Winchester, the king of hell's bitch. Sam Winchester, traitor, freak, monster. 

A few had cornered Sam one night in early April, moments away from pummeling him into the dirt before Lucifer appeared, snapping his fingers and making them all disappear. When asked where to, he would only reply "Someplace hot." 

Lucifer had offered to leave. Had told Sam he wouldn't, couldn't, let him be hurt because of the stupid mistakes he'd made, but Sam wouldn't hear it. Just took the archangel's face in his hands, and kissed him, soft and sweet.  
"You're mine." He murmured, resting their foreheads together. "I don't care about them." And Lucifer had kissed back. 

He should have cared. 

He should have known this would happen. 

But when the group of three hunters came to him in the gas station just down the road from the house, and told him he better clear out before they started their Satan-killing ritual, Sam had shaken his head.  
"You can't." He said with a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Not how it works." He'd been met with nothing but leers in response. 

When he told Lucifer about it, the archangel had scoffed, brushing it off, but later, when they fell into bed together, he pressed his lips to the junction of Sam's neck and shoulder and whispered soft promises into his skin.  
"No-one's gonna take me away from you." He'd vowed, his thumbs grazing over Sam's sides. "Not now. Not ever."

A month later, they are out hiking when it happens. 

It's too fast for either of them to react, and before Sam knows what's happening, there are unfamiliar hands grabbing him, holding him down, and a ring of what he knows to be holy fire surrounding Lucifer. 

"Sam!" The angel roars, and lunges forward, just barely halting when Sam shouts his name.  
"Luce, stop." He does, and looks down, noticing for the first time the flames licking at his toes. The men around them laugh, and Sam thrashes against the two that have him, kicking out wildly in an effort to get free.  
"Hey, freak." He looks up, and Lucifer turns. A hunter is grinning, his yellowing teeth even more disgusting than they would normally be in the firelight. "Gonna miss your pet?" 

Sam barely has time to scream before the angel knife is plunged into Lucifer's back, sliding through him with the sincerest of ease. Sam launches himself forward, and finally breaks away, falling through the flames and into the middle of the circle just in time to catch the archangel as he falls.  
"Luce?" He breathes, hooking one arm around his waist, and letting the other one come up to cup his cheek. "Lucey, baby, hey, look at me, okay?" Lucifer lets out a soft, strangled sound that pierces Sam straight to his core, and his hazy, fading eyes meet Sam's. "Luce, please. Please, don't, don't, stay awake, baby, okay? You gotta stay awake." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he prays, prays to god, to Gabriel, to Cas, to anyone who will listen for help, some kind, any kind of help. The archangel's mouth moves without making a sound, Sam's name on his lips even without having said the words. 

Sam sinks to his knees, supporting all of Lucifer's weight, and Lucifer keels forward, his head resting on Sam's shoulder as the younger man's fingers card absentmindedly through his hair. "Luce, please. Please, don't leave me, you can't leave me, Lucifer, okay? You gotta stay with me." He's gasping now, tears beginning to streak down his cheeks as the body he's holding begins to still, his breathing becoming increasingly shallow. "Don't leave me, Luce, please, I can't live without you, you can't, please." He begs, and begs, sobbing as the angel in his arms stops moving, and then only grasp him tighter, pulling Lucifer as close to him as possible and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

He doesn't register the screams and shouts as Dean and Cas arrive, all blood and fury at the sight of the men fallen on the ground. The fire is doused, as Cas is there in an instant, checking Lucifer for any semblance of life, letting his hand rest on his older brothers back.  
"Sam, I...I am sorry, but..." Sam just shakes his head, and begins to rock back and forth, fingers curling tightly into Lucifer's jacket. 

He stays there for what feels like forever, crying, and praying, and whispering "I love you. I love you, Luce" into his angel's ear, until strong arms wrap around him, pulling him up and away from the body on the ground. 

He shouts, and thrashes, and fights tooth and nail to go back, but Dean just holds him, turning him around, and hugging him more fiercely than ever before. Sam lets himself lean on his brother, lets Dean grip him tight and closes his eyes, just for a moment. He feels foreign fingers on the back of his neck, and everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Youth' by Daughter.


End file.
